CityClan
Welcome. This is CityClan, a Clan of cats that live in...well, a city. Do not mistake it for a BloodClan or FireClan, however: these cats are loyal and dedicated to the warrior code. This Clan is owned by Phoenixfeather13TheSecond. Ask if you wish to join, but do not mess with other users' cats, or else you will be banished. Territory This Clan lives in a sewer underneath a city. They come out of the sewer via a ramp to hunt for food. Personality They are a wary Clan, though they can be kind. They are on good terms with AlchemyClan, who give them medical supplies, and TimeClan, who once came by their city. Clan Leader Graystar: Pale gray, almost white tom, with brown eyes. (Phoenix) Deputy Violetheart: Beautiful violet she-cat with blue eyes, soft fur. (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Goldendawn: Gold tom with brown eyes, long tail (Phoenix) MCA Bluecloud: Blue-gray tom with silver eyes, looks female. (Phoenix) Warriors: Oakshade: Dark brown tom with brown eyes (Phoenix) Ghostcloud: Pale gray tom with dark blue eyes, mate to Violetheart (Phoenix) Apprentice: Lilacpaw Rabbitcloud: Pale brown tom with brown eyes (Phoenix) Onyxnight: Beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Graystar (Phoenix) Apprentice: Toastpaw Palepelt: White tom with red eyes (Phoenix) Blackeye: Handsome brown tom with one black eye and one brown eye (Phoenix) Shadowtrail: Black tom with gray eyes (Phoenix) Silverstorm: Handsome silver tom with brown eyes (Phoenix) Duskleap: Dark brown tom with gray eyes (Phoenix) Aoiheart: Blue-gray tom with black streaks and paws, blue eyes (Phoenix) Redriver: Lithe, sleek, silky, long-furred deep red she-cat with slightly slanted, liquid red eyes flecked with black, black ear-tips, and razor sharp black claws. (Sky) Amberdusk: Youthful, strikingly beautiful, graceful, sleek, grey-violet she-cat with long, silky fur, striking amber eyes, and a silver tail-tip. (Sky) Wolfsteal- Big, cold, solemn, black tom with bright orange eyes and smoky- colored paws and chest.(Sky) Darkamber: Small, compassionate black she-cat with amber swirled patches and dark amber eyes (Sky) Apprentices Lilacpaw: Lovely, graceful, elegant, sleek, silvery grey she-cat with bright enthusiastic gold eyes. (Sky) Toastpaw: Small, fuzzy, golden-brown tom with darker points, big, pale yellow eyes, and a long fuzzy tail. Former kittypet. (Sky) Queens and Kits Lockedheart: Fluffy, very secretive, elegant, long-legged, long-furred, slender, silky-furred, quiet, almost invisible, pretty, blue-gray she-cat with silver paws, a black mark on her chest that looks like a lock, a small golden key marking on her right haunch, a long, fluffy, silky plume of a tail with a white tip, a paler muzzle, one scarred, blinded eye, a badly shredded ear, some longer fur that hangs in her face, and big, slightly murky, brilliant, calm, bright silver eyes with faded black pupils. A former rogue, expecting Luke's (a rogue) kits.(Dove) Adopted kits: Cometkit - Large, muscular, kinda handsome, fluffy, broad-shouldered, slender, long-furred, black-and-white tom with long, tufty, soft fur with slightly bluish tips, barely visible brown and gray patches like dust, a long fluffy tail that seems to glow, long, bright white legs, and large, brilliant, ice-blue eyes that seem to emanate trails of pale blue fire. (Dove.) Jadekit - Elegant, slender, pretty, gentle, calm, fluffy, long-furred, light-hearted, silky-furred, greenish-gray she-cat with jade-green, moss-stained paws, a long, fluffy silvery tail, and big, bright, shining, sparkling, gleaming, jade-green eyes that seem to shimmer with the colors of the rainbow. (Dove) Neptunekit - Hyperactive, slender, charming, energetic, fluffy, beautiful, long-legged, blue-gray she-cat with darker paws, a long, silky, sweeping plume of a tail with a greenish-gray tip, and big, clear blue eyes flecked with sea-green. Her eyes resemble a lake. (Dove) Waterkit - Muscular, handsome, sleek, borad-shouldered, long-legged, blue-gray tom with gree-gray patches, long, unusual blue claws, a long tail, a long, fox-like black muzzle, and big, slightly almond-shaped, dark, slightly frightening blue-green eyes. (Dove) Elders Timekeeper: Big, muscled dark grey tom with flecked with white, with faded green eyes and a working time-piece dangling around his neck. Former kittypet. (Sky) RPG Center Current Events Going on right now: *New Twoleg Monsters *Group of Rogues Trying to take territory Please sign your posts and hit the signature button or the ~ button four times. Thank you. New Twoleg Monsters Violetheart, Rabbitcloud and Goldendawn crept out from their sewer home and saw new Twoleg monsters prowling the Thunderpaths. "What are those things?" Goldendawn hissed. "They looks stronger than normal Twoleg monsters. Let's go back," Violetheart ordered, herding the cats inside the sewer. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver met them at the entrance. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "There are new Twoleg monsters, and they're bigger and stronger than normal monsters," Rabbitcloud explained as Violetheart headed to Graystar. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 00:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Really?" Redriver murmured with interest, glancing at the exit to the sewers. "I wonder where they came from." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They were huge. Like five tail-lengths high," Goldendawn informed. "And about five fox-lengths long," Rabbitcloud added. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver cocked her head. "You sure you're not exaggerating?" she asked skeptically. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 20:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, they're not." Goldendawn and Rabbitcloud saw Violetheart and Graystar approach the cats. "Oh, Graystar!" Goldendawn greeted. "I've seen the monsters myself, and they are things to be feared," Graystar informed. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver blinked slowly, then glanced at Graystar. "Toastpaw went out hunting earlier, I believe." she said coolly. "He hasn't come back yet." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar groaned. "Onyxnight, Silverstorm and Aoiheart, go search for him," he ordered. The three cats darted out into the open. Violetheart looked at Redriver. "Do you want to go as well?" she asked. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver shrugged noncommitally. "Sure." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 17:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxnight, Silverstorm and Aoiheart raced towards near the Thunderpath and sniffed. Even though they were similar to ThunderClan cats, they had amazing noses. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver followed at a more sedate pace, looking around as though she were out for a walk rather than looking for a lost apprentice. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "I think Toastpaw went this way," Aoiheart meowed, padding in one direction. Silverstorm sighed. "Use your head, Aoiheart. I mentored you myself, and I can tell he didn't go this way," he meowed. Aoiheart nodded. Onyxnight sniffed, tail twitching. "I scent Twolegs in one direction, and it mingles with Toastpaw," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver rolled her eyes. "How do we know he didn't just go back to his twolegs?" she asked boredly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Toastpaw swore to be loyal to his Clan. And besides, I remmeber the scent his Twolegs had. This scent is much more harsher than his Twolegs," Onyxnight meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Rogue Problems Blackeye and Bluecloud were out looking for pigeons when they caught the scent of cats that were not from the Clan. "Rogues?" Bluecloud wondered. "Possibly. Let's head back to the Clan," Blackeye ordered. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay that Lockedheart and her adopted kits were the rogues?) A blue-gray she-cat stepped out of a clump of ferns. "Wait!" she yelled. "I would like to join your Clan. I am Locked, and these are my adopted kits, Comet, Jade, Neptune, and Water." Mew Mew Zakuro 00:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (...er, no. I'm planning a different story on that. The rogues are much tougher than I think you will expect) Blackeye sighed. "Okay. Bluecloud, let's go," he ordered. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 00:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know. I was just meaning, could they be part of the unfamiliar rogue scent. And can Luke be one of the evil rogues. I have plans for him.) "Thank you," sighed Locked, picking up Comet and Neptune, then allowing Water and Jade to scramble onto her back. They unsheathed their tiny claws slightly and gripped onto her scruff to stay on. Mew Mew Zakuro 01:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. BC) Blackeye and Bluecloud escorted Locked and her kits back to the Clan. Ghostcloud watched in surprise but didn't make a comment. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 01:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG